Judgement Hall Drabbles
by ProAJ13
Summary: *UNDERTALE SPOILERS* I had written a few random shorts related to the Judgement Hall/Last Corridor. I figured I might as well post them. At the moment, the first two are serious, but the last one isn't. The Tragedy bit is because the Genocide run is just a tragedy, and the Humor is because the third chapter exists.
1. What They Feel

**(If anyone who is following ProtectorTale is seeing this… sorry. I kind of haven't written a damn word for the next chapter yet. I don't want to leave you all with nothing though, so… I decided to do this. I had three little things taking place in the Last Corridor, so I figured, why not post them?)**

 **I feel like I should put it into words, so you can** _ **truly**_ **understand exactly what's going on. Though I understand if you disagree because this interferes with some headcanon you have, that's fine.**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

Sans smiled as he stared down the monster before him. It was nothing new to see him smiling, but this was different.

All of his friends are dead. Everyone he loved is gone. His brother has been taken away from him.

And the source of it all is right in front of him.

He was smiling wider than ever, and it looked so incredibly fake given the circumstances.

The thing is though, it wasn't fake.

He was lazy, he knew that. No matter his reasons, he still was lazy, that's just a fact. He didn't really like to fight or use the abilities he had.

But this thing killed his brother, killed that woman on the other side of the door, killed nearly every last monster in the underground.

His massive grin now had two new friends, his blue left eye, and the massive floating skull next to him.

No wonder he was smiling so widely.

He was excited. He wanted to kill this thing _so badly_.

* * *

She shed a tear as she stared down the monster before her. She didn't want this to happen.

Sans was her best friend. Sans was the laid-back pun maker that she knew and loved. He was her best friend without a doubt.

But he was so lazy! He shouldn't have been here! She thought she would walk by him and get to the ending of this. That she would see how this run would end, and then she would reset.

BUT HE WOULDN'T LET HER.

He stood in her way and killed her again and again. All she wanted was the end, all she wanted was to know, but now she had to kill her best friend before she would be able to see it.

* * *

Tears were shed on both sides as they fought.

As much as he wanted to kill her, he hated having to kill a kid. Especially because he was getting the strange feeling that they used to be best friends.

The last thing she wanted was to kill her best friend. It was something she hoped she would never have to do.

"I'm sorry…"

9999999

"So… guess that's it, huh?"

But she had to, to see the ending that he was keeping her from. This delay made her want to see it even more. What was sans trying to keep her from? What would the ending be like?

She was anxious to find out. She wanted to know, but she also wanted to get it over with so she could reset. So she could give them back their happy ending again, and so she could try and just forget having to kill her best friend.

She thought she was above consequences.

You did too, didn't you?


	2. Reading The Crowd

**I don't know why I wanted to write this. I'm sure this has been written before.**

 **Don't care. This is just my interpretation of the event, feel free to disagree, but don't waste your time and mine trying to argue about it, K?**

 **Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Undertale.**

* * *

Sans knew that being able to read the crowd was a useful skill for a comedian. He had had a lot of time to learn how to do that. He loved not making use of it and just using his bad puns anyway, but still, it was a skill he knew well. He had become pretty good at reading faces in general after all this time.

There was also another skill he was good at. Well, not so much another skill as a different level of face reading.

It was a very… unique ability. He was able to read a very unique set of expressions. These weren't expressions that normally existed in any other situation.

But, he was in a unique situation.

* * *

He knew they had to come along some time, and so he stood, waiting. After quite a long time waiting, they suddenly appeared at one end of the hall. Right away, he knew. 'Huh. I guess I've done my job well so far. Now, let's see…' He thought as they approached. Once they were close enough, he could see it.

"Hmm… that expression… That's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row." He noted. "Suffice to say, you look really…" He smiled. "…unsatisfied." He let out a sigh as he prepared to fight. "Alright. **How bout we make it a third?** "

* * *

The human did not walk into the room though, instead they suddenly appeared before him. He knew what that meant. Judging by their body language, and that look on their face…

"Hmm… That's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row." Sans noted. "That's the number of fingers on a spider." He knew how this was going to go though. Judging by their expression, they had died a few times, things were likely not going to change any time soon. "But soon…"

* * *

And yet, they suddenly appeared at the end of the hall. He knew that could only mean one thing, he had killed them before. Once they were close enough he could see the look on their face.

"Hmm… that expression… That's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row." Sans noted. "Convenient, huh? That's one for each finger." After five times though, he assumed they got the gist of things. "But soon…"

* * *

Though the human didn't seem to care about the laws of physics, because they suddenly appeared at the end of the hall. He knew what that meant. That was fine though, he didn't really care about the laws of physics either. Once they got close enough, he was able to see…

"Hmm… that expression… That's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row." The human made a confused face but he had already caught his mistake and spoke up. "Nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry." 'I never did learn to tell those two apart very well.' " **Or was it ten?** " He added.

* * *

He knew the limits of his own abilities though. They stepped up to him for the first time, for him anyway, and he saw the look on their face. It was a very specific look.

'Wow, they've gone at this for quite awhile then. Well, I won't be able to keep count for long after this. Hmm. It would be convenient if I could tell the next me that he shouldn't bother reading their face, but I can't. Oh well. "Hmm… that expression… That's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row." Sans noted. "Hey, congrats! The big one-oh! Let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. We can have pie, and hot dogs, and… Hmm… wait. Something's not right. **You don't have any friends.** "

* * *

They appeared ahead of him, and he could already see from this distance that they had died at least nine times. Once they approached, he saw their expression in detail. "Hmm… that expression… That's the expression of someone who died eleven times in a row. Well, give or take anyway. There's nuance to this stuff. I don't think I'll be able to count very far from here. Count for me, okay?

 **We'll start from 12.** "

* * *

"…just lay down your weapon, and, well… my job will be a lot easier."

"GRR!" *Slash* *MISS*

"Whoa, you look REALLY pissed off!" Sans exclaimed before grinning widely and winking. "Heh heh heh… **did I getcha?** " He couldn't keep up his smile though. "Well, if you came back anyway… I guess that means we never really _were_ friends, huh?" He gave the monster before him a pleading look. "Don't tell that to the other sans-es, ok?"

* * *

 **Well, that's my thing that I wanted to write. Have a great day everyone.**

 **DIRTY BROTHER KILLERS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

*Step* *Step*

"Heh heh heh heh… alright. Well, here's a better question…

 _ **Do you wanna have a bad time?**_ "


	3. His Plan Backfires

**Just another idea of mine that someone else has probably already had.**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

Chara watched fearfully as Sans threw her soul all over the box before her. Every time it smashed into one of the walls of the holographic square she felt pain shoot through her body. Eventually though, Sans stopped, but not out of mercy, no he was just really freaking tired.

The skeleton huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath. "all right. that's it… it's time for my special attack."

Chara's eyes widened. "What!? Are you kidding me, comedian!?" She shouted angrily, despite being on the verge of death.

"nope." Sans answered simply with his usual grin that angered Chara to no end. "are you ready?"

"No!" The human shouted.

"too bad. here goes nothing…"

And so she waited…

And waited…

And waited…

The fear was driving her insane.

This whole fight had been driving her insane!

She had died over and over again…

… all for this!?

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing." Sans spoke suddenly, nearly making her jump.

"What!? Hell no! I'm gonna-" Chara threw her hand to the left, throwing her soul towards the left edge of the square in a vain attempt to reach the FIGHT button.

Sans's eye flashed and Chara's soul suddenly appeared in the middle of the box.

"You might as well just sit back and relax, kid." The skeleton said casually. "You're not going anywhere." He closed his eyes, tucked his hands in his pockets, and smiled at the human.

That human glared at him before throwing her soul towards FIGHT again. Sans's eyes suddenly opened with that same flash in the left one, putting her soul back in the middle. He glared at her. "You see… I know I can't beat you. One of your turns… you're just gonna kill me. So I've decided it's not gonna be your turn… _ever_." The girl's eyes widened in fear for a moment. "You're stuck with me here, and the only way you're getting out, is if you promise to quit."

Chara opened her mouth to speak.

"And don't bother lying." Sans said with eyes filled with darkness. "If you come back and try to kill me again, you'll just get stuck here again."

The girl was officially stuck. 'This cheating skeleton knows I can't reset until he kills me!'

"In fact, don't bother asking me to kill you." Sans said angrily. "Maybe in a few _years_ , if you ask me, I _might_ let you die. I think for now, you deserve a real punishment, a punishment greater than feeling death over and over again. You're just gonna have to sit here with me and listen to my hilarious-"

Chara threw her soul to the left again randomly, and Sans was cut off by his eyes opening, flashing, and teleporting her back to the middle.

*DING*

"Don't do that." He said after he was cut off by his own actions. "It won't get you anywhere. Unless I feel like changing things, you'll be stuck here with me till the end of time." He said with an evil smile.

Chara smiled back. "That's fine." She threw her arm out to her left, and kept it there.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

"Stop." He thought this would be hell for her.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

"Stop it!" He was wrong.

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

"STOOOOP!" He trapped himself in his own hell.

*DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

I wonder how long he will last? He can't let her get away with this, he can't let her get out of his hell by torturing him until he kills her. That isn't how this was supposed to go down!

*DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING*

But being forced to do this over and over and over again…

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

And that goddamn dinging!

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING**DING* *DING* *DING*

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm not stuck here with you, Sans! You're stuck here with me!" She nearly fell over laughing.

This would be a very pleasant eternity.

* * *

 **I have no idea.**

 **Seriously though there is no way someone hasn't written this already.**

 **Well, hopefully it's been awhile since it's been written so everyone can really enjoy it again.**

 **Or somehow no one has ever written this before.**

…

… **I hope you don't expect me to believe that no one ever written something like this…**

 **That's all I have for now by the way. If I ever end up accumulating a few more random J Hall related ideas, I'll post em here. Don't hold your breath waiting though.**

 **Have a good day.**

 **I mean it's probably a better day than whatever eternal hell Sans is dealing with at the moment.**

 **Probably…**

*Distant dinging*


End file.
